The present invention relates to a screw of the type which includes a metal portion having a threaded shank adapted to be threaded into a workpiece, a head above the shank and an annular flange between the head and the shank. A plastic portion is molded around the head and flange of the metal portion so that the two portions are relatively fixed to each other.
That part of the plastic portion which surrounds the head is shaped to receive a driving tool. The plastic extends downwardly around and radially under the flange so that the section beneath the flange engages the workpiece when the screw is tightened into the workpiece.
Examples of screws of this type are shown in Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,495 and Kay U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,444. With prior constructions, the plastic portion tends to split or otherwise fail as the plastic extending radially beneath the flange is forced against the surface of a workpiece or when the workpiece subsequently exerts a force against the flange.